


The Runaways

by RedAlgaeBloom



Series: InuSess Bingo [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Pre-inusess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: In which Sesshomaru's new neighbor/coworker keeps knocking on his door way too early in the morning.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: InuSess Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Runaways

###  The Runaways

#####  New Neighbors, First time, bar/restaurant AU

Sesshomaru knew a runaway when he saw one.They always had the same hunched and weary look, like at any moment someone would realize they were too young to be on their own or that they were that kid who’s face they had seen plastered online as ‘missing’ and call up the exact people they had run away from. He knew the look and he knew the feeling because four years ago that had been him trying to keep his head down and eyes off him as much as possible. 

And so, when the kid walked into the bar, wearing old worn down clothes slightly too big for his body, hair a mess and tied up high on his head, and eyes darting around nervously as if someone might jump out and recognize him, Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was looking at. 

Still, they had needed a new bartender and Sesshomaru couldn’t get mad at his boss for the new hire, even if the kid was obviously not 20 yet, was probably barely 18 if that. The owner had done the same for him after all so Sesshomaru bit his tongue and looked the new kid, Inuyasha, over and set to training him. 

——

“Is this your first time serving drinks?” He asked their first night working together. He had shown the kid the basics on cleaning and sanitation before moving to the more complex stuff like taking orders and working the register. The kid wasn’t the fastest learner and it was already getting crowded in the bar which meant the night was shaping up to be a long one. 

“I uh...ya. Ya. That obvious?” The kid asked. He still looked strung tight and like a single false move would send him running which was troublesome. Sesshomaru could only hope that he would get over that soon. It was likely to become annoying fast if he didn’t.

“You obviously know nothing about it.” Sesshomaru commented, grabbing the glass out of Inuyasha’s hand that he had been improperly filling, dumping the beer out which was mostly just foam at that point, and showing him once more the proper technique. Next to him the kid groaned.

“This shouldn’t be so damn difficult.” He complained as Sesshomaru handed him the drink to place on the tray next to him, “Can’t you like, teach me the more interesting drinks? What about shots? I bet I can do shots.” 

“I will teach you  _ those _ when you are capable of pouring a beer without issue.” Sesshomaru insisted, pressing an empty glass into Inuyasha’s hand and indicating to the taps once more, “Once you have proven yourself here  _ then  _ we can see about allowing you to serve more complex drinks.”

“How the hell are shots complex?” He heard the kid complain but Sesshomaru ignored it as he moved to take the next set of orders from the patrons. Either the kid would learn the ropes or he would get fired, Sesshomaru cared not either way.

———

It turned out Inuyasha was not just the new hire, but his new neighbor too. The apartments above the bar were nothing special and, in truth, could probably be labeled closer to ‘decept’ then anything truly livable. But they were cheap and kept water off your head when it rained and the owner was happy to give a discount to employees.

So honestly, Sesshomaru really wasn’t that surprised when, at the end of the night, Inuyasha followed him into the back room and towards the stairs.

“Wait...you live here too?” The kid asked in surprise. His hair was a mess from running around all night and having to re-do it every few hours. Sesshomaru dearly hoped he learned how to properly tie it up soon.

“Obviously.” Sesshomaru replied, pushing his way past Inuyasha and up the old stairs in the back. They squeaked as he went up and he could easily hear Inuyasha following.

“Hu…” came the slow non-comment, “who uh...else lives here?”

“There are only three apartments.” Sesshomaru Reluctantly explained, stopping for a moment in the short hallway that led to each apartment. “That one is Kagura’s, this one is mine, and that one, I am guessing, is yours.”

“Oh. Uh. Ya. Ya that’s-“ Sesshomaru didn’t bother with finishing the conversation and instead moved to his apartment and shut the door on Inuyasha with a ‘bang’. 

———

Inuyasha knocked on his door the next morning only slightly after the sun had risen on the city. It was surprising given that Sesshomaru hadn’t exactly expected Inuyasha to be a morning person. Sesshomaru opened his door and  _ stared.  _

“You uh...have a kid.” Came the others oh so intelligent reply that morning as he stared at the child in his arms.

“Obviously.” Came Sesshomaru’s clipped response as he bounced Rin slightly as his hip to try and keep her from falling back asleep. He needed to get her ready and to Lady Kaede’s before his second job that morning and Inuyasha’s interruption was unwelcome. “Why are you here?” He pushed, startling the man at the door who visibly jumped and took a step back.

“I uh-it was- I don’t have any food here yet and I-“ Sesshomaru watched in slight annoyance and slight fascination as his new neighbor and co-worker blushed. “Never mind. It was nothing. I’ll just-“ and then he vanished back into his own apartment.

“Well  _ that _ was adorable.” Kagura’s voice carried across the hall and Sesshomaru slammed the door to his own apartment to keep any further distractions from getting in.

———

“So um...the kid.” Inuyasha started later that night when they were cleaning dishes after the bar had closed. Sesshomaru had always been thankful for the early closing time compared to other venues. The joint restaurant meaning that the bar got to close closer to midnight rather than the early hours of the morning.

“What about her?” He asks, annoyed by the line of questioning but knowing from experience that it is better to get it over with. 

“She’s uh...yours?”

“Obviously.”

“Oh...um,” he could head the clinking of glass on glass as Inuyasha fidgeted next to him. The kid better not break anything, “...and where is she now?”

Sesshomaru hesitated before sighing, “Kagura is watching over her while I am working.” He explained, before asking a little sharply, “ _ Why _ ?” 

“N-no reason!” Came the very quick response, “It’s just late and I um...I d-didn’t see anyone with you…” the kid trailed off. Sesshomaru gave him a blank look at that and Inuyasha quickly turned away, obviously flustered as he grabbed as many clean dishes as he could and fled back into the kitchen. 

\---------

Inuyasha was at his door the next morning again. Sesshomaru watched him through tired eyes as he cradled Rin against his hip. She was nearing four now and he knew he should probably stop carrying her so much but he found it hard to tell her no, especially in the early morning.

He didn’t offer any kind of greeting to his guest and just waited as Inuyasha licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting from Rin to Sesshomaru, beyond Sesshomaru’s back to the rundown studio he called home, and then back to Sesshomaru. 

“I uh-I...was-that is-do you-are you busy?” He finally stuttured out and Sesshomaru slowly rose an eyebrow at him, “No I mean-Look I’m trying to ask if you want to grab some breakfast with me!” He finally managed to get out and Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the poor kid's face turned bright red. 

“Why?” Sesshomaru finally asked when the silence just stretched and he realized that Inuyasha was actually waiting for an answer. 

Inuyasha looked up at him at that, startled and incredulous, and maybe a little pissed off? Obviously Sesshomaru’s constant rebuffs were starting to take their toll. It was an entertaining look. “Why? I don’t know! Because we’re neighbors? Because we work together? Because we are probably going to be seeing a lot of each other and it might be a good idea to, you know, get to know each other a little bit?! Do the whole-whole social thing?” He said the last bit like he doesn’t actually know if this is how the whole social thing is supposed to go and Sesshomaru shifted, moving Rin from one hip to the other. 

“Is this your first time?” He finally asked and that made Inuyasha jump, surprised and confused.

“First time?” 

“Out on your own.” Sesshomaru clarified, watching the other closely. 

“I-oh I...y-ya kind of. I um...don’t-don’t tell the boss but I…” Inuyahsa glanced away slightly, “I uh...just aged out of the system. I mean, I know how to take care of myself alright! I do! I just...ya this...this is my first time on my own.”

Sesshomaru hummed at that, looking the kid over once more, before stepping aside to allow him access to his apartment. “I don’t have much by way of food right now, but if you have the funds and are willing to wait a moment while I get ready, I suppose we can...grab breakfast together.” Sesshomaru finally offered and watched as Inuyasha lit up immediately. Sesshomaru thought that if the kid was a dog his ears would have perked up in excitement. 

“R-right. No ya, that’s-that’s fine!” The kid said quickly, “I don’t mind. If you don’t want to um, go out, I-I can even grab some stuff from my place?” He offered which was cute, kind of. “I’ve got some rice and-”

“Inuyahsa. Just get in.” he ordered and the kid scrambled inside. He caught Kargura’s eye just as he was about to close the door and saw her laughing silently at him. He shot her a glare and turned to attend to his guest. 

He supposed, at the very least, he might get another babysitter out of the whole thing.


End file.
